


[Podfic of] The Peacock Paradox

by exmanhater



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Penny has a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Peacock Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37161) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2kENMQx) [3.6 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 07:57 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
